List of Quotes - Heihachi Mishima (PXZ2)
This is a list of quotes for the solo character Heihachi Mishima in Project X Zone 2. Like the other solo characters, he has a unique pre-battle dialog with all the paired characters and additionally, around six post-battle dialogs with select paired characters. Heihachi Mishima Intro Solo Begin Solo Finish Victory Paired Characters Akira Yuki & Kage-Maru Intro *'Kage Maru': Behold my Hagakure-style Ju-Jitsu! Heihachi: Ho ho! One of the few old-school ninga left in the world, eh? Akira: Yeah, a lot of them these days are a bit less, erm, orthodox. Chris Redfield & Jill Valentine Intro *'Chris': Heihachi, you're not cooking up any new drugs, are you? Heihachi: I'm thinking about a drug to induce blonde hair next. Jill: Hmph, who would go out of their way to turn their hair blonde. Chrom & Lucina Intro *'Heihachi': They call me the King of Iron Fist. One hand is enough for me! Lucina: Well, my father's from a line of heroes! Barehanded combat's a cinch! Chrom: At least give me a sword, Lucina... Chun-Li & Ling Xiaoyu Intro *'Xiaoyu': Hey, old man, is that weird drug you use really safe? Heihachi: Why don't you try it and find out? The proof is right in front of you! Chun-Li: I could go back to being normal little girl... Ciel Alencon & Nana Kouzuki Intro *'Heihachi': The power of your blood... and your unbalanced diet... Hmmm! Nana: And those weird drugs you're always taking... Hmmmmm! Ciel: Would you stop thinking whatever it is your thinking, people? Dante & Vergil Intro *'Heihachi': Brothers that don't get along? It's only natural! Ha ha ha! Dante: We're not as bad as Mishima clan, eh brother? Vergil: We're not what you'd call close either. Demitri Maximoff & Morrigan Aensland Intro *'Heihachi': Hmm... A drug that made one into a vampire... Yes, cloud be nice. Demitri: You fool! Heihachi Mishima, you have not a shred of nobility. Morrigan: Really? I'd say he has at least as much as you do. Ichiro Ogami & Erica Fontaine Intro *'Heihachi': Ogami... You brought a different girl this time. Impressive. Ichiro: Well, uh, I had to take a trip out to Paris, so... Erica: Indeed! I am Erica, his continental lover! Jin Kazama & Kazuya Mishima Intro *'Heihachi': Three generations of Mishimas! The gang's all here! Kazuya: Don't give me that sappy family crap, you tottering old man. Jin: I will eradicate this bloodline... And both of you with it! Victory *'Jin': What's wrong, Heihachi? Those old muscles not moving like they used to? Kazuya: It's all just an act. He'll be playing bingo in a nursing home any day now. Heihachi: Ngh... I'm the only one you two agree on, aren't I? Kazuma Kiryu & Goro Majima Intro *'Heihachi': The dragon of Dogima and the Mad Dog of the Shimano Family... Heh-heh. Let's see what you've got. Kiryu: Heihachi Mishima, the King of Iron Fist? I wonder what those legendary fists can do. Majima: All these crazy nicknames are makin' the boxing match of the century. Victory *'Heihachi': Mob bosses like you must have a lot of combat experience. Majima: Of course we do, dumbass! Better not mess with the Majima family! Kiryu: I'm out of that world now. Not that I ever really wanted in... Kite & Haseo Intro *'Heihachi': I like your powers...but I fear they are wasted on the likes of you Haseo: Ugh, Why do you old folks keep saying stuff like that? Kite: Probably because of how obviously dangerous our powers are, Haseo. KOS-MOS & Fiora Intro *'Heihachi': A fusion of body and machine, eh? Does your head come off, by any chance? KOS-MOS: Yes. Furthermore, I believe the head is a bomb as well. Fiora: Wh-what?! Get away from me, you psychos! Reiji Arisu & Xiaomu Intro *'Reiji': Heihachi Mishima... You're not crafting any more weird drugs, are you? Heihachi: Maybe just a little something to give me the strength of a devil... Or of Kuma. Xiaomu: you're not gonna turn into a wolf or a dragon or a tiger on us, are you? Ryu and Ken Masters Intro *'Ryu': You still using that wonder-drug of yours, Heihachi Mishima? Heihachi: Heh heh... Want some for yourself, do you? Ken: Oh man, when I was younger, my Shoryuken really used to be something... Victory *'Ryu': Heihachi Mishima... I could sense your eyes on me in that fight. Heihachi: Heh-heh-heh... Just watching you do that Hadoken. Don't you pay me any mind. Ken: Shoryuken, Tatsumaki, Hadoken... You're not planning on taking all our moves, are you? Sakura Shinguji & Gemini Sunrise Intro *'Heihachi': My Mishima Style Fighting Karate is ready to take on anyone! Gemini: My Mifune Ryu Kempo will see me through this! Sakura: And My Houkushin Itto Ryu is the equal of any foe! Victory *'Heihachi': Hah hah hah! No one can withstand my Thunder Godfist! Gemini: Whoa! A japanese lighting god! Could he beat a samurai, you think?! Sakura: Um, can we have a moment to talk, Gemini. Strider Hiryu & Hotsuma Intro *'Heihachi': Hmph. We could just mow them down with an attack helicopter, you know. Hotsuma: Helicopters are useless in battle. Hiryu: Agreed. X & Zero Intro *'Heihachi': Reploid head and body parts, hmm? Yes, that could work. Zero: What are you scheming, Heihachi? You're getting nothing from us. X': That hairstyle would make installing headgear a bit tough anyway. Victory *'Heihachi: If you wish to challenge me, do it in your next life! Zero: Good idea. They ought to use a Sub tank before trying again. X': I don't think that how non-Reploids work, Zero. Yuri Lowell & Flynn Scifo Intro *'Flynn: Nothing can withstand my sword! Heihachi: Nothing can resist my iron fist! Yuri: And nothing can make me give a crap! Have fun, guys. Victory *'Yuri': Our weapons are love! Heihachi: Power! Riches! and muscles! Haaaah hah hah hah! Flynn: N-Not a lot of room for peace and justice in there... Zephyr & Vashyron Intro *'Heihachi': Freelancers, eh? Promise to do as I say as long as I pay you? Vashyron: Absolutely, Mr. Heihachi! And apropos of nothing, what a fantastic muscular body you've built up! Zephyr: Oh man, don't you have a shred of pride? Category:Quotes